1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to containers for beverages and other fluid substances and, more particularly, to a container having a plurality of resealable chambers for holding different beverages, liquids, or other fluids.
2. Related Art
Where two or more products that are to be mixed together must be kept apart until they are mixed, there have been some attempts to package the different products in a single container having a separate chamber or compartment for each product, rather than packaging the different products in separate containers. Products that might advantageously be packaged in that manner include different types of beverages such as alcoholic beverages and mixers, e.g. scotch and soda, gin and tonic water, vodka and fruit juices, as well as non-alcoholic beverages. Such packaging is not only convenient for the consumer, but also ensures that the products will be combined in the correct proportions.
Examples of beverage cans and other containers having separate chambers for holding different products are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 311,415, 1,817,562, 4,077,538, 5,335,813, 5,492,244, and 5,992,677 and in Published U.S. Applications Nos. 2003/0189046, 2005/0077316, 2006/0065660, 2007/0241114, 2008/0054002, and 2009/0272747. These containers generally do not include means for resealing the chambers once they have been opened.